1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of theft proof lamps and more particularly to adapters which can be used with expensive lamps to prevent their unauthorized removal from lampsockets.
2. Description of the Invention
The prior art known of embodies various types of enclosures or cages which are held in place by a lock in the device itself or a lock applied to the device when closed.
These enclosures often interfere with the changing of the lamps, may restrict the light coverage of the fixture or project unwanted shadows. The locks are easily broken or picked.